english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (418 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (391 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (339 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (319 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (296 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (286 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (277 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (275 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (273 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (264 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (263 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (236 VA titles) (British) #Tara Strong (227 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (217 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (214 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (207 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (203 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (178 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (173 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tom Kenny (160 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (158 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (158 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (153 VA titles) (Canadian) #Yuri Lowenthal (136 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (134 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (133 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (128 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (127 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (122 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (121 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (120 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (119 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (118 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (117 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (116 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (116 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (112 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #James Arnold Taylor (110 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (109 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (109 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (108 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (108 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (105 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (105 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (101 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (100 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (98 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (96 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (93 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (93 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (91 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (89 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (89 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (88 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (86 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (85 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (85 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (85 VA titles) (American) † #Liam O'Brien (85 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (84 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (83 VA titles) (British) #Clancy Brown (82 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (81 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (81 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (80 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (77 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (76 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (76 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Alan Oppenheimer (74 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (74 VA titles) (American) † #John Kassir (74 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (71 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (71 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (70 VA titles) (Canadian) #Roger Craig Smith (70 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (69 VA titles) (American) † #Keith Szarabajka (69 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (69 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (68 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (68 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (68 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (67 VA titles) (British) #Susanne Blakeslee (67 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (66 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (66 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (65 VA titles) (American) #Courtenay Taylor (64 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (64 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (64 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (64 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (63 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (63 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (63 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (62 VA titles) (American) #René Auberjonois (62 VA titles) (American) #Brian Cummings (61 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (61 VA titles) (American) † #Hamilton Camp (61 VA titles) (American) †